You should know
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: Sequel to 'Following the heart'. Back in Milan after her middle son's wedding, Theresa is touched by a letter she receives from Ethan. Oneshot fic.


_**You should know**_

_Sequel to 'Following the heart'. Back in Milan after her middle son's wedding, Theresa is touched by a letter she receives from Ethan. One-shot fic._

* * *

I walked in my new house that day, a smile on my lips as I heard my two daughters chat about our shopping spree. 

''Those jeans are just fabulous! And that tank top! It'll be perfect for cheerleading camp this summer.''

''I really do hope you make it Eliz. Selina told me that the training is hard. Her sister went last year and she abandonned.''

''Fanny, she wasn't surely as determined as I am.'' There was the famous Lopez-Fitzgerald temper again. The oldest of her girls was just like her. When she wanted something, she was willing to do everything in her power to get it. Francesca, the head maid of the house walked towards me.

''I hope you had a good afternoon Madam.'' she said, taking my umbrella.

''I did, thank you.'' Before I could speak again, Fanny interrupted.

''Where's Dad?''

''In the library Miss.'' Seconds after, both her and Elizabeth rushed out of the main hallway to join him. I smiled, knowing he would welcome them with open arms. Ever since they'd learn he was their father, Ethan had almost disappeared from their minds. For an unfathomable reason, I wasn't completely at ease with that. After all, he'd been a great part of my life. He would always be...not only as the first man I'd ever loved but also as the father of my three first children. Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered him standing at Justin's side on his wedding day. He'd looked so handsome...but then again, he'd always been. Unconsciously, I walked to the living room and stared at a family picture taken a few days before Alistair died. Ethan was radiant at my side.

''If you only knew how hard it was for me to leave you...'' I whispered, lost in my thoughts. A voice from behind snapped me back to reality.

''You still love him don't you?'' I turned around and sadly smiled at my oldest son. He was so clever.

''Yes, Ethan. I still love your father. I'll always do.''

''As much as Fox?''

''No. What I feel for your uncle is much more stronger than the lingering feelings for his brother. I know it must be hard to understand for you but...''

''No, it's not Mama. I may be married to Lillian and care a lot for her but deep down, my heart knows she's not my true love. Katie is.'' The sadness I saw in my son's eyes as he mentionned the name of his ex-lover took me off-guard. Never in a million years had I expected to hear those words.

''Why didn't you...'' I began but he cut me off again.

''Let's say doing the right thing is a character trait I've inherited from Father and from you, I've got the tendency to go into things head first. That's what you did with Father, right?'' I shot him an amused look.

''Did you peak in my diary?''

''No but I couldn't help but ask aunt Fancy while my wife and I were vacating at her house for our honeymoon. I wanted to know more about your marriage. I needed to so I could somehow understand the real reason of why you left other than uncle Fox.'' I went to sit on the couch and motionned for Ethan to sit down next to me.

''I'm sorry I hurt you with that decision. I never meant to but it was a thing I had to do. I could not act as the happy wife any longer.''

''I know Mama. I don't blame you for what you did. I completely understand. It's just that I knew there was something more than uncle Fox that drove you to leave Father. I just needed to discover what it was. Besides, you two are still friends and it's great. Justin and I don't have to decide which side to take everytime there's a family meeting. Even Fox can be around without any problems. A lot of parents are not like you. I'm just glad everything turned out okay.'' Under the inspiration of the moment, I took his hands and locked my gaze with his.

''Ethan, I want what's best for you. If you feel like you did a mistake by marrying Lillian, do something. Get an annulment, talk to her but please, don't make the same mistakes I made. It will just hurt more people in the end.'' At the serious tone I used, my son frowns then squeeze my hands a little tighter.

''Don't worry, I thought things through and I even talked about it with her. She understands that there was someone else before her and she's ready to give me all the time I need to get over Katie. If I don't, we already agreed that the best thing to do will be to split and made arrangements just in case.''

''I hope it will never come to it because it hurts and I don't want you to ever be in pain because of love.''

''Don't worry, I won't be. Now, the more important thing is that you need to read something.'' I saw him getting an envelope from the breast pocket of his new suit for work. He'd began to work with Fox in the Italian branch of Crane Industries two days before. ''Father trust me to give it to you. I'll leave it on the table here and go back to my wife. I promised we would have an intimate dinner tonight and I don't want to miss it myself. Have a good evening Mama.'' He kissed me on the cheek then walked away. I stared a couple of minutes at the envelope, both wanting and not wanting to open it at the same time. A part of me was scared while the other just craved to see what was inside. Slowly, I reached for it and opened one side. Two sheets of magenta paper fell on my knees. As I was about to open what was definitely a letter, Fox appeared at my side.

''Had a good day my love?'' he said, sitting behind me and putting his arms around my shoulders.

''Yes. The girls were elated to discover my new teen line and they bought a lot of stuff. You should not have given them their own credit card. They will spend all their trust funds on clothes.''

''Money is not an issue for me, you know it. I have to spoil them for all the years I couldn't do it as their father.''

''If you say so.'' I replied mockingly. He kissed the top of my head and look at the paper in my hands. ''Who is it from?''

''Ethan.'' He kept quiet a few seconds then released a breath he'd been holding back, probably unconsciously.

''Why don't you open it?''

''I'm scared out of my mind to read what's written inside.'' I admitted only for him to laugh.

''Come on Theresa! You shouldn't be afraid. It's from my brother. Nothing can be bad.'' I considered his words for a few seconds and finally smiled.

''You know what? I'm sure you're right. Would you mind to give me a few minutes to read it then I'll join you and the girls for dinner?''

''Not at all. I'll just call Damon over at the Simons to inform him that he can stay until tomorrow before.'' He got up. ''See you in a little while.'' As soon as he was gone, I took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_**Harmony**_

_**July 2025**_

_**Dear Theresa,**_

_**Here we are, a few days after our second son's wedding, and I still think of you. Even after nine weeks apart, your ghost is still haunting the Mansion. Each thing that my eyes fall on, you bought it on our honeymoon. I refused to have the maids take all the stuff away. It gives me the impression that you're still here with me even though you're millions miles away, with your true love. It is still hard for my mind, even more for my heart, to fully understand that you left me to be with my brother. Anyhow, I can't do anything and even if I could, I wouldn't. You gave me so much happiness and joy that I now feel it's my turn to give you some. That's why I will never go against your relationship with Fox. I will never, ever, hurt you or cause any harm because you chose to follow your heart and be with the man your heart desires. I did so myself, a couple of years ago, when I left Gwen to be with you. I understand more than you know of how you feel.**_

_**This letter doesn't have for purpose to hurt you or anything but there are just something that I believe you should know...something I never told you or confided to anyone. It needs to get out of my chest or I'll explode. So much has happened in little time that I can't seem to think straight. Hopefully, this letter will be of good help.**_

_**As I told you the fateful evening that found us splitting, I always knew that someday I would lose you. I'm not a fool Theresa. You're a mix of a godess and an angel in a human reincarnation. Women like you are bound to escape from our lucky grasp one day or another. You're like butterflies. Captured for a moment in a comfortable cocoon then released for a new life. When I took you as my wife, I made the mistake of taking you for granted...just like we do with butterflies before they escape. I never once thought about your feelings...that they could change. I was so lost into my dream of perfection that I ignored all the other possibilities that could happen during our life. I was an idiot not to take that in consideration but what can I say? A man in love will always be a man in love...kind of thoughtless. Maybe over the years, I forgot the chances I had of losing you. Now that I have, I can't help but wish that I'd prepared myself. That's what I should have done. Too little, too late...I know. There were also some signs, unmistakable signs, and I'm not only talking about the apparent distance between us. The vacations with only the children, your distant look each moment we would spend together, the uneasiness every time Fox would be around...all of this and much more should have ticked something in me. Unfortunately, it didn't so when you dropped the bombshell on me, I was beyond shocked.**_

_**I think that what hurt me the most is that the man you left me for was my little brother. I had always known that you and him were close but not to that point. Sure, I had my doubts but it was way before your affair started. Affair is a big word... let's use love. It's more appropriate. Do you remember when he first entered our lives? It was a three years after our wedding. You were going to check on Ethan Martin then when you'd bumped into him. I still remember the shrill scream that escaped your mouth as you discovered him in the nursery. Weird thing is that he'd never came home before, even for great events. I guess it was not a coïndidence that he suddently reappeared. It was for you. Somehow, I can't blame him for our failed marriage at all and neither can I put the blame on you or me. Destiny has its ways sometimes that we can't understand. That's the case here.**_

_**I spoke to Little Ethan at Justin's wedding reception (when I gave him the letter) and he made me realize that you'd been very honest with me so now, I also ought to be with you. There were several years, after Genelle's death, that I wasn't faithful to you. I think the worst is that it was with Whitney, up until her death... I've always wondered what had come up with me so I would cheat on you with your now late best friend. Maybe it was because she remembered me of you. Anyway, rest assured that none of her children are mine. It was protected...drunk sex but protected. I don't think I would have bear to have children with someone else than you. I needed to get some sense of closeness with you again but you would not let me so, to my shame, I took the easy way out. I'm so sorry.**_

_**Wow, I can't believe that I got the truth out of me. It took me sleepless nights to write this . I didn't know how to put it so it would not hurt you. I hope, with everything in me, that it won't. I feel like it's a desperate wish because I know it will. Maybe not as much as I think, fortunately, but still. Now that this is said, I can't help but try to get used to you being gone. I don't know if I will ever seeing that I still love you and that I don't want it all to go away just yet. I don't want to forget that for a time, I was one hell of a lucky man. As Elizabeth would say: the king has fallen from his golden throne, may he lives with it. Your daughter is just like you...poetic. Kiss her, Damon and Fanny for me.**_

_**To end this, all I have to say is that I wish you the best. I will do everything so the reporters covering the news of our divorce don't put the blame on neither of us. You don't deserve to be pursued by them.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ethan Crane**_

I stared in disbelief at the letter, registering his betrayal. Five years, he'd cheated on me with Whitney. Five years that I'd loved him deeply. I knew I somehow had to be angry but I wasn't. Maybe it was because I did not felt guilty over my relationship with Fox while married to him anymore. Slowly, I closed the letter and put it back in its envelope. Walking to the paper incinerator, I threw it inside. I didn't want anyone else but me and Fox to know about his brother's infidelity. Most definitely not Ethan Martin and Justin because they would be hurt. They'd understood for me and Fox because they loved him with all their hearts but they would not understand for their father. He'd always been a model for them and I wasn't intend on destroying that. I stood there, watching the confession vanishing in smoke...

''Was it as scary as you thought?'' I heard Fox ask from behind.

''No. Did you know Ethan had been unfaithful to me?''

''Yes.'' he replied after an hesitation. ''I did not want you to know because I knew that you loved him completely back then. Also, Whitney was very sick and breaking your friendship with her would have been too much. Try to understand. I did it for...'' I interrupted him mid-sentence by crashing my lips on his.

''It's ok. I don't blame you and neither am I angry. I just feel better knowing that he takes it well and that I am not completely guilty for our failed marriage. I'm not as cold as I probably seemed when I left him. A part of me will always love him but I know that you're the one for me.''

''Good.'' We watched as the ashes of the letter lied at the bottom, motionless. ''Shall we join our daughters for dinner?'' He extended his hand and I took it,

''Sure.'' At least, I knew that Ethan and I would always be friends and would always be able to count on each other but my life was with Fox now.

The End

* * *

Reviews are very helping for the mind. Thanks. 


End file.
